Best Sexy Moments
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki have their special moments at some times, some times are weird choices and the other ones are just plain horny ones..
1. Chapter One - Hot Shower

**Title:** Hot Shower. ***SMUT***  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** M/MA  
**Summary:** Kaname and Yuuki have their special moments at sometimes, some times are weird choices and the other ones are just plain horny ones,  
**Category**: Vampire Knight.  
**Chapters:** 1/9  
**Status**: Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** I decided to make a more story chapter of this is you must listen to me and read this M Collection of smut shots, I needed something to write really fast and that it.. I can't explain it really. This story is really OOC so beware! If you don't like OOC stuff or smut then please turn around and read something like a child book in a corner.

**Warning:** I am rating this M/MA for sexual themes, cursing! _  
_

* * *

**Hot Shower.**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Allowing the cool water to slide over my body, hoping it would relieve the tingling fevered skin, my mind raced with illicit thoughts. Every molecule in my body urged me to join Kaname back in the big soft sinful bed, to submit to the raging need pulsing in my veins.

My lilac-scented soap stimulated my senses as I sighed and picked up the big white puff. Nothing was going to help the yearning that was deep in my very soul. Ice-could water, thinking about my knight…nothing could possibly make me forget every rippling muscle, hearing him moan my name, our bodies colliding in intense passion… oh god, not when I knew Kaname was lounging in my bed.

Our bed.

Pure bliss washed over me as I remembered the feeling of waking up next to him. Just thinking about it had my fangs extended and ached, my eyes fluttered closes, I let my hands wander to my breast and soaped one of my breast, then the other.

"Do you need any help?" his sexy husky morning voice washed over my skin.

Jumping slightly my eyes popped open and I gasped looking over my shoulder. Kaname held the shower curtain in one hand as he leaned against the tiled wall. I'd been so distracted by my thoughts, that I hadn't heard the bathroom door open and close. His sexy smile deepened as his gaze traveled down my body, then back, lingering on my ass. Every nerve ending in my body tingled with excitement. All he had to do was look at me, smile, and I was ready jump his bones. Lord, I was really pathetic sometimes.

but at this moment I didn't care. Heat coursed through me overrode my better judgment. No one could make me feel the way he did when his wine-colored eyes darkened with lust. My pules accelerated as I glances down. I gulped slightly but then grinned sexily. My nipples hardened, and a gush of liquid warmed me to the core.

His gorgeous smoldering wine-colored eyes met mind and a sexy soft smile graced his kissable delicious lips.

"If you don't mind scrubbing my back, Kaname." I exaggerated with an strong innocent voice. Fluttering my eyelashes at him and giving a little wink.

Kaname chuckled and stepped into the tub. "I think I can help with a lot more than that." The dark promise in his voice sent another thrill racing along my skin.

He grabbed the soap from me and stuck his hands under the shower water.

"Jesus! You need some warm water, Yuuki." I turned the knob further to the left. When I straightened, Kaname stepped closer to me, him rubbing me against the small place of my back purposely. "You know that's a myth right? That an cold shower will help curb your sexual desires." He hissed in my ear. Beginning at my shoulders, massaging and gliding his hands over my tense muscles. "there's only one thing that helps." His whisper had me shivering even though the water was warming us up.

"What's got you all uptight?" his breath brushed past my wet skin causing goose bumps to rise all the way down my body.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just standing in the shower, with a six-foot-seven stud behind me. I have absolutely nothing to worry about." I breathed with a heavy sigh rotation my neck to loosen up my kinks.

Those irresistible slippery hands slipped down my back stroking my wet flesh, then over my hips. They skimmed across the small of my back, cupping a check in each big strong hand, squeezing, and massaging my aroused skin. His hands snaked their way around my body one hand sliding up to my breasts, teasing my nipples, pulling and pinching them as he ground in my bottom. The other hand slowly, tortuously eased down my body. my knees almost gave way as his long slender fingers passed my pelvic bone to the warmth between my thighs. I placed my hand on the tile to steady myself, arched my back, and spread my legs. My head spun and my body throbbed.

Kaname's wet and lick fingers slithered inside me. As he slowly thrust in an out, he barely touched me. Each little brush of his thumb pushed me closer to the edge. The tension in my body drew tighter, quivering with the need to release. He kept his touch light enough to titillate, but not for me to find satisfaction. When I tried to push against his hand, Kaname chuckled.

"Patience, Yuuki. It's much better if you draw it out."

At that moment, he rubbed against my nub again, I growled. Frustration and impatience combined, heightening my senses. His arousal pressed against my bottom making me wish for him to thrust with that into me where his fingers where now. My blood raced through my veins, heating me from within. I needed him to fuck me senseless, making me scream his name. Oh god, this was killing me.

"Kuran Kaname." I growled out.

He chuckled. "I know, I'm in trouble when you use my full name." His voice was low an deep, heavy with his own desires. He wanted me to ride him just as bad as I wanted him to fuck me.

Torturously, Kaname continued to massage my breast while his magical fingers brought me higher. My juices flowed over his hand as my arousal grew, with every thrust the pressure built and my core muscles drew tighter. Before I could reach my glorious peak, Kaname pulled away from me, abruptly sitting down in the tub. As I turned around to protest he pulled me on top of him, straddling his lap.

"Fuck."

The frustration in his voice was unmistakable, filled with every ounce of need that was ragging in me. Kaname grabbed my hips, lining me straight at his stiff cock. Only a second later he slammed me down on his hard shaft. A high-pitched moan left my lips as he forcefully help my hips, digging his finger into my skin.

"Oh damn, Yuuki your so hot and tight." He growled.

The water sluiced over us as he set the rhythm, slower than I wanted. I opened my mouth to tell him what I wanted, but he took one ridged nipple into his mouth, sucking, grazing his teeth along my tingling flesh. Every thought centered on the feel of his cock pounding into me, his tongue twirling around the tip of my nipple. Tight blazing friction had me moaning his name over and over, the need to reach the pinnacle consumed my every action. My core muscles tightened around him and my body quivered.

A hand moved from my hips to my hair, tangling in the mass of wet hair, pulling me down for a hot passionate kiss. His tongue immediately thrust past my lips. I increased my speed as my tongue tangled with his.

God, nothing had ever tasted as good as Kaname in the morning. His hand clenched tighter in my hair has he threw back his head, moaning my name. the other hand grabbed my hip, slamming me down on him, the sight of him in the throes of his orgasm pushed me over the edge. I exploded, my inner muscles clamping around his cock, pulling him deeper. Every muscle in my body quivered with my release.

Moments later, I collapsed against him. Kaname grunted, and relaxed against the back of the tub. He pushed the mass of heavy hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. The tender action was almost my undoing, but I bit it back. The words lingering on my lips that I wanted to say for the past six years. Even men who liked to cuddle didn't like messy emotional declaration after sex.

"I think you're an retard, if that's what you call a back scrub." He chuckled and grabbed me by the waist lifting me in the air and stepping out of the tub and walking towards the sink, setting me on it still inside me.

"I know, but I am better on this." He thrust forward and I could feel it all again. I moaned at him and he continued with his thrusting.

This was how my life looked the past days. It was always kind of epic but it was always with passion and sweet, sweet love. Even if we have eternity, we still wanted each other like this, and it will never ever stop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Chapter..**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** Alright, I have read it again and found some mistakes, I changed it a little and then update it, I will soon update another One-shot and another, there in total are 9 One-shots (I think, we will see) maybe more, maybe not, It's all in my head and if my head can't think of another One-shot then it's.. nothing, just nothing. Keep reviewing when I update this One-shot collection.


	2. Chapter Two - Surprise!

**Title:** Surprise! ***SMUT***  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** M/MA  
**Summary**: Kaname and Yuuki have their special moments at some times, sometimes are weird choices and the other ones are just plain horny ones,  
**Category:** Vampire Knight.  
**Chapters:** 2/9  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** Alright.. I am now gonna work again on my hard smut, you may want to ask why I don't do it in my ongoing stories.. Uhmm.. that's because I sometimes feel ashamed to write such scenes, that's why I do it light and when I really write it then it's just a One-shot and then it's over, but now it's quite different, I am going to be with SA a little different also with the smut scenes, it will be more mature so I hope you won't complain because I work quite hard to keep all those nasty words that I sometimes read in a smut stories and it's quite hard to keep those words out like; pussy etc. that's hard, because what I have with such stories and I read such a word I get a weird face and turn away from the story because it's really embarrassing to read such words.  
Anyway.. enjoy the short One-shot.

**Warning:** I am rating this M/MA for sexual themes, curses and other things.  
This are really sexual One-shots so beware it's really OOC. I prefer to write in my own style when I am writing smut but I keep it low, so I won't type.. *cough* some things *cough*  
There will also be words in like; sex or cock but nothing else, I hope then.

* * *

**SURPRISE!**

**By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Hey _Kaname_," I whispered seductively to Kaname, draping an arm around his neck. "I have a surprise planed for you next Saturday, so will you make sure you are off that day from duties?"

Kaname cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "What kind of surprise, Yuuki?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled back with a flirty smile. "Not tellin' you will find out then, _Onii-sama_." the nickname rolled of her tongue seductively.

"Oh really?" he asked in a slow sexy and low voice. "What do I have to do to get it out of you?" he wondered out loud as he leaned in, his warm breath blowing on my skin as his soft sensual lips grazed my neck. he slid his big hand around my hips, grabbing me by the waist and roughly pressing me against him. Opening his mouth, he put light little love bites over my skin. Shivers ran up my spine because it felt so good.

His smell was just so unbelievably delicious, I wanted to devour him. His hot mouth sent tingles all throughout me. He smiled and chuckled softly against my skin as I let my head fall back to him full access to my neck. when I felt his lips turn up into a smile I couldn't help but smile too. His electrifying touches making me go weak in the knees and my eyes close in ecstasy.

Kaname forcefully pushed me back against the wall and moved his lips up my neck, sliding across my jaw with soft little kisses and finally to my lips. At first it was soft then it became hard and forcefully, as we parted he whispered against my lips, "Tel me."

"No." I whispered back.

"He kissed me a little deeper. Yuuki, tell me… Please?"

This made me smirk. I was so close to having him beg to know my secret, it was a serious turn on being in control. "No way." Kaname smiled devilishly and aggressively kissed me, eliciting a moan from me in the middle of the kiss.

His hand began roaming my body; he slid his thumbs over my hard nipples on the outside of my shirt, then started cupping my breasts and massaging them. Oh god, I was losing my resolve, he was going to break me if he kept this up and he knows it. I can't deny him he has me wrapped around his little finger as I have him around my little finger, we are both a puddle of goo in each other hands when it comes to sexual moments.

Kaname growled and it sounded so incredibly sexy; it turned me on so much. It rumbled in his chest and I could feel it move through me making me, making my body heat up. The excited shiver ran over my already heated skin. It made me want him even more. He ignites a flame that burns so hot and deep.

I reached my hand up behind his neck and slid my fingers into his silky soft brown hair. Bringing his hot mouth closer to mine harder, I slid my tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. Kaname opened and his tongue danced with mine, it was slow and deep, just so wonderful that I got lost in the kiss.

By then I had completely forgotten why we started this, but to tell the truth, I didn't give a damn. When he pulled back again he whispered. "Tell. Me."

The delirium had completely wiped what he had wanted to know from my mind. "I love you." I breathed, and he smiled genuinely.

"I love you too," Kaname said softly, too softly. "What surprise do you have planned, Yuuki?" His eyes were sparkling with happiness. Smiling devilishly I remembered what he was trying to find out from me.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'. I laughed and ducked under his arms, trying to run away.

He chased after me, first around the couch. I giggled and stuck my tongue out towards him. "I'm not going to tell youuu, Onii-sama!" I chanted and he growled again.

I made a break for it and ran to the bedroom. Amazingly, Kaname was so damn fast, he caught me and threw me onto the bed. He was on top of me straddling my legs in a split second. I was laughing my ass off at that point because he was tickling me, still trying to get me to give up the information. Damn him and those magical fingers of his!

"Noo, you won't get it out of me. NO WAY!"I stated firmly, he finally got the point, I won't tell him so he leaned down for another kiss.

The fire in the kiss heats up quickly. I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, sliding my hands over his tanned and well defined muscular chest. His muscles flex as he felt my hands drift across his warm smooth skin. He was just so beautiful.

"So handsome." I whispered sexily

I feel my lust for him burn more as I drink in his body. He pulled me up so I was in a sitting position and eased my shirt over my head. Kissing him deeply as he unclasped my bra; letting it away from my overheated skin. Biting my collarbone and shoulder he slid the straps down my arms, causing little goose bumps to arise on my skin, then he carelessly tossed my bra to the floor with a growl of dominance.

"You are so beautiful, my Yuuki." He whispered in my ear romantically. His large, warm hands caressed my recently exposed my breasts. My nipples became incredibly hard as he stroked his thumbs over them sensually. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it apart, then smoothly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Straddling my legs, he pushed me down on the bed and unbuttoned my jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. He stood up and pulled his jeans off. They hit the floor with an soft thud and he then reached for the waistband of my jeans, and with a hard yank he pulled them off of me in one quick motion.

Seeing Kaname in his sexy black briefs boxers made me want to do naughty little things to him. He stood there for a moment staring down at my body, his eyes hooded with lust.

"Mmm, see something you like?" I ask with a teasing edge and a mischievous smile. "Seeing you like that makes _me _want _you _to do naughty things to me, Kaname.." I whisper sweetly and seductively at the same time and feel wetness seep through my panties. He gets a sly fiery look in his eyes and knelt down, sliding his warm hands painfully slow up my legs to finally reach my thighs. Rubbing and stroking my overheated skin, he slid his hands to my panties and by then I was so wet that it had soaked through the thin layer of fabric. Slipping his thumb under the edge of my wet panties Kaname began rubbing softly with his thumb.

"Yuuki, naughty girl, becoming so wet already." He moaned in a thick lust filled voice.

I felt his lips grazing across the skin on my legs, only causing more and more goose bumps to tingle all over. He slid my panties down my legs and soon enough they were off and quickly forgotten.

Of so slowly he slid his hands back up to my knees and boldly spread my legs wide open. Grabbing behind my bent knees on my calf, he yanked me to the edge of the bed.

Caressing and stroking my sensitive skin he set my body aflame. Kissing his way down my thigh and to my sex ever so slowly. When he reached it was already throbbing of arousal. He gave a long lick and I cried out in intense pleasure, the hot muscle moving over my heated skin was heaven, I say heaven!

"Kaname.. k-keep going!" I cried out in intense pleasure, I felt myself hanging on that beautiful but all too irritating edge and Kaname wouldn't help me, he just kept sucking slowly what wasn't enough. I lifted my hips forward and cried out when he suddenly filled me with two fingers. "Kaname!" I sobbed from my release and ecstasy, it felt so amazing! I was breathing hard.

"I am not done yet, Yuuki.." he whispered seductively in my ear, making me shiver from excitement. I opened my mouth to talk but all that came out was a scream from pleasure as I bowed my back when I came another time, feeling his fingers slow down and then retract. I opened my eyes halfway to see Kaname looming over me with clouded eyes while he was linking his fingers off.

He trailed his finger down, he paused at my breasts to take my hard nipple into his mouth and suck hard, causing me to moan again. every sensation was heightened then fold. I took the opportunity to slip his underwear off and stroked him firmly getting a rasped groan mingled with a moan of pleasure. Sliding my hand over his cock more firmly and stroking him faster and harder.

"Yuuki.. keep going, p-please." He choked out and threw his head back. I couldn't help but think how it would feel now if he would be inside of me and moaning.

"Onegai, Kaname.." I begged. "I need you," I continued. I wanted him fucking me in various positions and not slow or soft, no hard and rough till I couldn't feel my legs anymore. My body ached to feel him inside and I couldn't wait any longer.

He kicked off his boxers and laid over me, pushing me further into the bed. "Yess.." I hissed finding my fangs extend even more so that they were over my lower lip, I opened my mouth and gave a low warning hiss. Kaname hovered even more over me and his heated skin felt so good against mine, it was just skin to skin now. I spread my legs open more and felt his cock at my entrance, the anticipation thrilled me.

"Kaname, Now!" I commanded and arched my back and felt him slowly sliding in. teasingly he held back just waiting for the perfect time to make me his. He was enjoying hearing me bed for him. He crushed his mouth against mine as he _finally_ plunged into me. I cried out and gasped a breathed out breath while panting.

"Hmm.. Yuuki, "he growled taking in a sharp deep breath.

We were both breathing hard as our bodies found our rhythm together. Kaname continued to slam inside of me on time again and again. I rocked my hips in sync with his, allowing myself to feel him deep. Once again, I was totally lost in him. It felt as though we were one; I couldn't feel where I began and where he ended. I melted into the motion. The softness of his skin on mine; the love and passion I felt in every touch as well as every kiss, it warmed my soul.

"Do you know how good you feel, Yuuki? So tight, warm and wet, truly amazing." He rasped out, his breath harsh as he continued his fast and rough phase.

My peak was coming quickly, his every thrust making me quake. "Let it go, Yuuki." He grunted. He felt the walls of my sex clench and my body shook from the bliss of my orgasm. As I was riding it out, Kaname continued to slam into me as few more times. As he slammed, hard into me one last time. I felt sticky white cum flow along my thighs and deep inside my stomach, it was truly a wonderful feeling.

With Kaname's body over mine, we laid together, just basking in the moment. Our bodies were trying to calm down and catch our breath. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest. Kaname kissed me tenderly on the cheek, lingering there for a long moment. My heart squeezed tightly when I felt the love through that one lingering. As our breathing finally slowed down he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Aishiteru, Yuuki." Kaname spoke his words gently, as if he was handling a priceless piece of art, not wanting to break it. no doubt in my mind that he truly meant it.

I smiled a genuine smile that showed love in my eyes. "Aishiteru amarini, Kaname." I giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"Are you ready to move?" he asked, I nodded. Kaname reluctantly pulled away from me. I felt the loss of contact immediately, but he didn't go very far. Lying next to me was enough. He pulled me back towards his chest and wrapped his long muscular arms around my waist. Pulling me as close as I could possible get, we relaxed in each other's arms, just happy to be with each other some more.

Suddenly I realized I didn't give up the surprise and giggled.

"What's got you so giggly?" he questioned with a frown.

"You didn't make me spill the beans." I said with a bright, big smile on my face.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" he asked squeezing me tight. I laughed heartily at his another attempt.

"Give up Kaname, I'm not tellin'," I said, sighing happily as I pat the arm that's tightly around my waist. Hearing Kaname chuckle behind me made an unavoidable smile form on my lips and with that, we both fell into a blissful sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter..**

* * *

Write me if you Liked. Reviews are appreciated and make an Author super happy!

**Comments:** Hmm.. I don't think it's all that bad, right? It's quite long for a smutty one-shot, because it's like 5 pages and 4 pages are smutty, and only like 200/300 words are not smutty! It's 2k+ almost 3k+ so quite long I must say. I hope you enjoyed the second smutty one-shot in this collection, there are going to come more your way in a very, very naughty train. XD  
Reviews makes me happy and keeps me writing!  
I promise to update this tomorrow or another day, if I am not busy watching anime! Haha..  
If you guys haven't heard yet about the anime _Free! Iwatobi swim club _GO CHECK IT! definitely for the ladies here, haha! It's a swim sport with really, really hot guys but an awesome story line, tonight is going to be released a raw and dub version on _anime-realm_ – there you can watch many anime's in HQ and HD

I see you another time!


End file.
